Tallons rouges et chambre 307
by Vivichan10
Summary: OS JISBON! Jane et Lisbon sont sous couverture pour arrêter un tueur en série, quand celui-ci décide de s'en prendre à Teresa. Jane va-i-il lui sauver la vie? Qu'est ce que cette enquête va changer pour eux?


**Amateurs du Jisbon bonjour !**

 **Voici un OS, qui je l'espère vous plaira… l'idée m'était venue en achetant des chaussures rouges, d'où la première phrase. Comme quoi, l'imagination a de drôles de sources ! -)**

 **Cet OS a été écrit alors que Jane et Lisbon n'étaient pas encore en couple, voici une des nombreuses versions que j'avais alors imaginé pour leur fin heureuse… *-***

 **Que dire de plus, ENJOY et Review pour me faire savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !**

 **Vivichan10**

 **Disclamer : The Mentalist appartient uniquement à Bruno Heller, je ne possède d'acune manière son univers et écris dans un but non lucratif.**

Tallons rouges et chambre 307

Une paire de talons aiguilles rouge reposait royalement à l'entrée de la pièce, un peu plus loin une robe moulante noir avait été jetée à la va vite et encore plus loin un badge et une arme de poing se trouvaient au sol. La personne qui les avait laissés là devait surement être exténuée et s'était sans doute pressée de rentrer dans le grand lit qui trônait devant la porte d'entrée de la chambre d'hô jeune femme qui se trouvait dans celui-ci n'était autre qu'une policière, qui épuisée s'était écroulée juste à cause d'un certain consultant qui l'avait obligée bon grès mal grès de se mettre en couverture avec lui. Elle détestait absolument être sous couverture, mais cette fois-ci c'était un peu différent…

Elle jouait le rôle d'une jeune femme amoureuse, pleine aux asses dans un hôtel de luxe. Nous ne parlerons pas de l'enquête compliquée sur laquelle elle travaillait, car disons-le ce récit est inutile à cette histoire, car c'est ici le début d'une grande histoire d'amour. C'est la romance de cette petite flic brune et de son exaspérant consultant blond… c'est l'histoire de Teresa Lisbon et Patrick Jane.

Tout se passait bien dans cette couverture, elle et Jane « vivaient le parfait amour », enfin…jouaient. Ils passaient leurs journées près de la piscine, devaient de temps en temps s'embrasser pour rester crédibles, ce qui ne dérangeait pas Lisbon qui devait bien se l'avouer, était totalement amoureuse de Jane ! Ils ne se quittaient que le soir pour se reposer, mais ce soir-là tout allait basculer…

La porte s'ouvrit lentement, sans aucun bruit. L'homme qui entrait alors n'était autre que le principal suspect, qui venait se « débarrasser » d'une femme qu'il jugeait trop belle et trop riche. Il avançait à pas feutrés quand soudain il butta sur quelque chose. Il baissa le regard et vit la paire de chaussure couleur sang, et quand il le releva ses yeux tombèrent sur une silhouette endormie. Elle avait les cheveux éparpillés sur ses épaules, le corps blanc et nu sous des draps couleur perle qui se levait au rythme d'un souffle régulier, et de belles paupières closes qui lui donnaient l'aspect d'un ange… L'homme fut frappé par cette scène, c'est cela qu'il aimait : les trouver endormies, belles et lointaines…déjà dans l'autre monde. Il sortit de sa veste une lame qui brillait au clair de lune et s'avança à pas de loup vers le lit. Son rythme cardiaque avait nettement augmenté et sa respiration se faisait plus courte. Il comparait souvent cet état à celui qu'il éprouvait avant un acte sexuel. Un moment où tous ses muscles se tendaient, où ses pupilles se dilataient en attente d'une récompense physique.

Il observa alors la magnifique gorge comme si elle lui était offerte et approcha le couteau de la peau de nacre… mais, ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu était que Patrick Jane devinait les gens et qu'il avait deviné que la prochaine victime serait sa belle Teresa. Il avait donc surveillé discrètement la chambre de cette dernière au cas où, et son acharnement avait fini par porter ses fruits.

Jane empoigna un extincteur et assomma l'assassin, le bruit de la chute eut pour effet de réveiller Lisbon. Le premier réflexe de celle-ci fut de se recouvrir jusqu'au cou avec sa couverture, puis elle s'exclama outrée :

-Jane !?

Le consultant fit un signe vers l'homme étendu au sol, elle releva la tête pour l'observer et soudain elle comprit : Jane lui avait sauvé la vie. Mais une chose la titillait encore plus, Jane, en la sauvant l'avait vue nue. Elle rougit à cette pensé et évidemment Jane le remarqua et comprit immédiatement le cheminement intérieur de sa patronne, mais il préféra ne rien dire. Il était plus intéressant de se taire et d'attendre, il savait très bien que de cette façon il allait la faire tourner en bourrique, ce qui le ravissait au plus haut point. Ce silence atteint le but recherché et la brunette explosa :

-Vous auriez tout de même pu me dire qu'un psychopathe allait essayer de me tuer ! Car évidemment VOUS le saviez !

-Ça aurait été moins drôle…

-Je ne vois pas vraiment ce qui est drôle dans cette situation !

-Bah, pour commencer vous êtes nue, lui, est assommé, vous êtes en colère et moi je suis spectateur. Je peux rire à ma guise, de toute façon vous ne pouvez pas sortir de ce lit sans dévoiler votre beau corps…nu !

-Ah, et vous pensez sérieusement que cela va m'empêcher de vous étriper ?

-Je dirais que oui ! dit-il avec un grand sourire. Mais bien qu'il fût mentaliste, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela…

Lisbon se redressa dans ses oreillers, puis lentement elle retira une couverture. Elle sourit avec défit dans les yeux tout en descendant tout aussi doucement la deuxième couverture. Ne restait que le drap blanc qui masquait difficilement ses belles formes. Sans quitter Jane du regard elle écarta cette dernière couche de tissus et se leva tranquillement et avança sans un mot vers Jane. Celui-ci ne disait rien non plus, sous le choc et totalement ébloui par la beauté de cette femme qu'il considérait déjà parfaite à ses yeux. Elle avança encore de quelques pas, puis en tendant la main elle attrapa la main de Patrick et l'attira à elle en un baiser passionné.

Passé le moment de surprise, Jane approfondit l'étreinte en posant ses mains sur les hanches de Lisbon. Celle-ci passait ses doigt dans les cheveux du blondinet et s'amusait à jouer avec ses boucles comme elle avait souhaité le faire tant de fois. Cette nouvelle proximité ne les gênait pas, ils avaient tous les deux rêvé de ce moment depuis bien longtemps et se connaissaient suffisamment pour se comprendre d'un geste ou d'un regard. Quand le manque d'air se fit sentir, ils restèrent front contre front, les yeux fermés, écoutant leur respiration reprendre un rythme normal. Ce baiser enflammé avait réveillé en eux tout un tas d'émotions enfouies depuis longtemps, ils savaient maintenant qu'ils ne pourraient désormais plus s'en passer. Soudainement, Jane brisa le silence :

-Drôle de façon d'étriper, mais je dois bien avouer que ça m'a tué !

Elle éclata de rire et dit en se blottissant dans le torse du consultant :

-Si vous…tu pouvais juste arrêter de me faire tourner en bourrique !

-Désolé, mais sincèrement, que serait vo…ta vie si je ne t'embêtais pas un peu ? Tu deviendrais une vraie workingwoman et tu t'ennuierais à mourir ! Voilà pourquoi je compte bien t'embêter et te faire tourner en bourrique encore pas mal d'années !

-Et tu crois que j'y survivrais ? murmura-t-elle.

-Oui, et en plus je compte passer en peu de temps chez toi, juste comme ça…

-Et pourquoi pas tout le temps ?

-Je ne sais pas… tu crois que tu vas réussir à ne pas devenir folle ?

-C'est à voir, mais je m'en sors bien depuis presque dix ans, alors un peu plus ou un peu moins…

-Bonne réponse !

Et il captiva ses lèvres d'un baiser encore plus profond que le premier. Le couple commençait à s'avancer vers le lit quand l'homme étendu au sol dit :

-Ce n'est pas pour vous déranger, mais je crois que j'ai besoin d'un médecin, vous m'avez bien assommé et je pense que je vois double…

Lisbon empoigna des menottes au sol et attacha les mains du suspect au pied du lit. Elle s'empara du téléphone et appela Vanpelt qui se chargerait du reste. Enfin elle finit par prendre la main de Jane en lui glissant à l'oreille :

-Ta chambre est bien la 307 ?

Et ils partirent en courant pour n'être vus par personne, en laissant l'homme seul dans une incompréhension des plus totales, cela pour finir ce qu'ils avaient commencé.

 **The End !**

 **Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions et à bientôt !**

 **Vivichan10 xoxoxo**


End file.
